The Deal
by ShadowShinigamiWolf
Summary: What if Sebastian was in the DP universe? What if he became Danny's butler instead? Follow the lives of Danny as he deals with being half-ghost... and having a demon butler. Rated T 'cuz of Kuroshitsuji. DISCONTINUED. ABANDONED. DEAD.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I know I should be working on True Heritage, but I'm kinda of at a stand-still with it. So this ideas been bugging me for awhile, because their aren't enough good DP/BB crossovers out there. And if there are, they haven't been updated in ages.

I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR BLACK BUTLER!

* * *

Danny lay helplessly curled into a ball in an alleyway near Casper High as Dash and few other jocks threw punches and kicks at him. _Please, make it stop… _He whimpered in his mind. A heavy kick in his ribs from Dash winded him, he could've swore something broken then. He lay there for who knows how long, while the onslaught from the jocks kept coming. _Please… _He slightly begged.

Seeming to hear him, they stopped. "And don't try to disagree with us again." Dash spat. He and the rest of the jocks left Danny in the alley, laughing the whole way.

Danny's side felt as if he got stabbed with fiery glass. When he tried to take a breath, the same side lit up with a new type of pain. He sucked his breath in, only to receive another sharp pain in his lung. _Someone, help… Please… _He thought as he closed his eyes. His chest burned as he struggled to breathe, and eventually his world fell into nothing but black.

He woke up surrounded by black, with pure white feathers piled below him. He seemed to be floating, and was covered by a white sheet of what felt like silk. Danny didn't hurt as bad as before, everything was reduced to a low ache and he could breathe easy.

_Think carefully… _A voiced echoed.

"What? Who's there?" Danny called out.

The voice chuckled. _You asked for help, and I'll gladly give it. But you must make a contract with me._

"Why should I?" Danny asked, looking around.

_Because you'll die otherwise… What have you got to lose?_

"What do you want?" Danny questioned.

_Simple… I'll give you a second chance at life, and when you die naturally, I get your soul. _The voice replied.

"I don't know… My soul?" Danny asked uncertainly.

_You'll also get one _hell _of a butler… To serve you loyally your entire life, whatever your desires are. You can accomplish anything you'd like in life. It'll be yours truly… _The voice persuaded.

"Okay." Danny agreed, receiving a hardy laugh from the voice. The feathers from before started to rise, fading into a pitch black.

Danny woke up in the same alleyway as before, feeling the same as he was in the dream-like state prior. He started to sit up, when a white-gloved hand was held out in front of him. Looking up he saw a tall man, with midnight black hair and stunning crimson eyes.

He took the hand and stood up. "Who are you?" Danny asked.

"Why, I am your butler, and might I add, I'm simply one _hell _of a butler." The man said with a British accent and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Danny recognized the voice as the one from before.

Danny started to walked out of the alley, and turned back around. "What's your name anyways?"

"Sebastian." The butler replied, following him.

"How am I gonna explain you to my parents?" Danny asked.

"I'm sure I'll manage." Sebastian answered.

They walked in comfortable silence for awhile, until he reached his doorstep.

"Hold on just a moment, young master." Sebastian said when he walked up to the door.

"Yeah?" Danny turned around.

"You'll need this." The butler said, pulling out some gauze and a bandage. "Just something quick until I have the time to do a better job." Sebastian started to wrap it around his right eye.

"But… What's wrong with my eye?" Danny asked confused, his vision in his right eye going dark after his butler wrapped it up.

"It shows you share a contract with me. Let's just say that we don't want any attention." Sebastian said, walking up to the door and knocking.

His mother, Maddie, answered the door first, and looked confused until she saw Danny.

"Oh Danny! What happened to your eye? Who is this man?" She fretted while going to unwrap his eye.

Sebastian seemed to appear next to them and held his mother's wrist, not hard or forcefully though. He put on a small smile. "That would not be necessary ma'am. I have his eye taken care of, you can count on me. As for who I am, you can call me Sebastian, I am Danny's butler."

"Butler? We never had a butler." Maddie said, eying Sebastian carefully.

He kept his voice calm. "Your friend Vlad Masters sent me here. There's no need to thank him, he felt that it was the right way to apologize to you for what he has done."

"Vlad? Well… Okay. Come in and we'll introduce ourselves." Maddie sighed and lead them inside.

Later on that day, Danny was sitting on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, when Sebastian walked in. He shut the door behind him.

"I have everything sorted out with your family. I presume you have questions?" He asked.

"Yeah. What're we going to do about my eye?" Danny replied.

"We'll wrap it and keep it clean, until it had 'healed', you will not go to school. People need to believe you lost your eye, so Something that serious will take awhile to heal."

"What's the excuse?" Danny asked.

"The bullies at your school caused it. That they threw a rock at your face and hit your in your eye." Sebastian answered.

"Okay, one more question. How do you know Vlad?" Danny asked.

"I have my ways." The butler responded mysteriously.

* * *

In the weeks that followed, Danny got used to having Sebastian around, and so did his family. His parents bought the story about his eye, and so far he didn't think anybody at school knew. Every time his friends tried to come over, his mother always said that he couldn't have any visitors, but never explained why.

So it came the day when he was ready to go to school again. Sebastian insisted on coming with him, much to his mothers protests. He had an eye patch on his right eye- it was solid black with red thread-even though he could still use both eyes.

Danny closed his eyes and sighed. "Let's go, Sebastian."

Nodding, Sebastian followed. They walked into the office so that Sebastian could explain the situation, and Principle Ishiyama agreed that he could stay with Danny for the day-so long as he stayed to the side of the room during classes.

Leaving the office he stopped by his locker. Opening it and grabbing his books for first period, he closed it again and left for Mr. Lancer's class.

"-And so the Union Army… Why, Mr. Fenton, It's nice to have you back." He said, then seemed to notice his eye-patch for the first time. "My word. What happened?"

"The young master was hit with a large rock from a few local bullies." Sebastian explained.

Noticing Sebastian for the first time, Mr. Lancer asked. "Who are you?"

The butler showed Mr. Lancer the slip from Mrs. Ishiyama.

Reading through it Mr. Lancer nodded. "Very well. You can have the spare desk in the back, you should be fine as long as you keep quiet. Anything you do can count on Mr. Fenton's grade."

Sebastian smiled and walked over to the seat, Danny walked over to his old desk and sat down as well. Sam and Tucker turned to him.

"What happened?" They chorused.

Danny shook his head. "I'll tell you later."

"-And the Union Army lost valuable ammunition in the west…" Mr. Lancer continued.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer in first chapter._

* * *

Danny walked through the double doors at the front of the school, followed by his friends and Sebastian. Said butler was holding Danny's backpack, much to the teens protest.

Near the Nasty Burger, Sebastian stopped.

"What's wrong, Sebby?" Danny asked.

Sebastian went unfazed by the nickname and responded. "Can I talk to you for a moment, Young Master? Alone?" He finished throwing a glance towards Sam and Tucker.

"Sure, I guess." Danny answered, a small frown on his face, and followed the crimson-eyed butler.

"When you tell what happened to your friends, don't tell them everything. Tell them what you told everyone else." Sebastian said, getting straight to the point.

"Why?" Danny questioned.

"Let's just wait awhile, shall we?" Sebastian suggested.

"I guess I owe you guys an explanation." Danny said when they arrived in his room.

"Yeah, dude. Like where this butler of yours came from, and how you got that cool eye-patch." Tucker replied, leaning against the closed door.

"Well, a few months ago I was walking home near the school when Dash and his cronies beat me up." The raven-haired teen felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, meeting Sebastian's eyes.

"I… woke up and saw Sebastian, he helped me get home and told me and my family that Vlad sent him to be our butler, as a way of apology." Danny continued.

"Vlad? That doesn't sound like him at all." Sam said, lost in thought.

"Tell me about it." Danny said, playing along.

"So what happened to your eye?" Tucker asked.

"Dash threw a rock, about the size of a baseball, and it hit my eye. Sadly it'll never heal." Danny explained.

"That scum! He's getting more violent towards you, Danny, we need to do something!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Not yet." Sebastian cut in, speaking for the first time in the entire conversation.

"Why not?" Sam asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Because we can't just run in and beat him to a pulp, Dash would still win." Danny answered for his butler.

"Then what do we do?" Sam asked. "We need to get back at him somehow and make him stop messing with you."

"We wait." Danny replied simply.

After his friends left, Danny was left alone with Sebastian, who was closing his curtains over his window.

"Why didn't you want me to tell them?" Danny asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Because I needed to tell you first. There are still things you need to know." Sebastian answered, walking over and sitting on the bed next to Danny.

"Like?"

"The deal."

"I thought you already explained it." Danny asked.

"I only told you the basic idea. I'm not your average butler, in fact I'm a demon, if you couldn't already tell." Sebastian said with a small smile.

"So that's why you'll eat my soul when I die… but what about my eye?" Danny asked.

"It shows our contract we share. If you uncover your eye and give me a direct order, I must obey it. You can go look in your mirror if you'd like." The demon butler said.

Danny stood up and walked into his bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he uncovered his eye and slightly flinched from the sight. His right eye was no longer the azure color it was before. Instead, it was a pinkish-purple in color and seemed to glow slightly.

"This is all getting to be too much." Danny said, his voice wavering.

"I promise it'll get easier with time, Young Master." Sebastian said from the doorway.

Something in the back of his mind had nagged at him recently, probably because of the lack of ghost attacks.

"Sebby? Am I still half ghost?" He asked his butler, pulling his eye-patch back down and turning to face the demon.

"Yes, though you may find that there are no other ghosts in this area. The cause of which is your's truly." Sebastian replied.

"Oh…" Danny trailed off.

"It's time for bed, Young Master, you have school tomorrow." Sebastian said.

The teen glanced at his alarm clock, the large red numbers read 10:30 PM. Sebastian left the room and Danny changed for bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Sorry I haven't been updating, and that this chapter is so short. I'm gonna get straight to work on the next chapter though.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh my God, this is so short. I'm sorry! I had this laying around for ages, so I fixed it up and decided to post it. It's not worth the long wait, and I think I might put this story up for adoption.**_

* * *

The next day Danny walked to his locker alone since he was running late and his friends had already went to class. Sebastian had to talk to the principle about something, so he wasn't with him ether. He started to enter his combination when he was slammed against the locker door.

He felt a warm breath by his neck. "Hey Fenturd." Dash mocked. He was pulled backwards and punched in the gut, causing him to double over.

"Guess what? We lost the game last night. And what better way to take out anger then on a human punching-bag?" Dash asked.

"I'm late and I need to get to class, can't you just do this some other time?" Danny wheezed. A jock grabbed him from behind so he couldn't move.

Dash smirked. "Nope."

Danny closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. Pain exploded from his right ear, and it started to ring. The jock let go and threw him to the floor, said jock's leg reared back, ready to kick him in the side.

"I'm sure fighting isn't allowed here." A voice Danny recognized as Sebastian's called from right behind him.

"Your Fentoad's butler aren't you? You better stay out of this if you know what's good for you." Dash threatened.

Sebastian went unfazed by the teen and bent over to help Danny up. The raven-haired halfa gladly accepted the help and glanced over at the jocks.

"I said to stay out of this!" Dash yelled as he punched Sebastian square in the jaw. The butler calmly looked down at the blonde teenager and pulled his fist away from his face.

"It would not be wise to try and fight me. Let us go Young Master." Sebastian said, turning around and leading Danny to his locker. Danny entered his combination and grabbed his things while Dash stared at Sebastian in shock.

"What are you?" He heard Kwan ask from behind him, as he started to walk to Mr. Lancer's class.

"Simple. I'm one _hell _of a butler." Sebastian answered, before turning to follow Danny.

Later that evening, as Danny sat on the couch flipping through the TV channels, a knock was heard at the door. Sebastian came down the stairs and answered it. He glanced over to see who it was and his jaw dropped.

"We have authorization to enter this house from the government, please step aside sir." A familiar man in a white suit said, while his black look-a-like pushed passed Sebastian and entered the house.

"I'm sure that the owners of the house wouldn't be pleased to let you in." Sebastian replied.

"What's going on here?" Danny's mother walked up from the lab, pulling back her goggles.

"We have reason to suspect that the past ghosts have entered through this household. With the government's permission we can shut it down and research it." The GIW operative said.

"You can't do that, we live here." Maddie said, while Jack walked up the stairs.

"You can carry on living here for now, but you must stay out of the lab and out of our way." The first operative replied, entering the lab. He was shortly followed by his partner. A few more GIW operatives entered and followed the original two soon after.

"I really don't like the looks of this, Young Master." Sebastian said, walking up behind Danny.

"I don't ether, Sebby." Danny sighed.


End file.
